1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating furnace, and more particularly, to a heating furnace, which is capable of connecting to a motor using heat generated by combustion.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a heating furnace is used, waste heat after the combustion is generally emitted in the air, and the emission of exhaust gas containing [Co2] CO2 is the cause of the warmth-oriented phenomenon and the air pollution.
Here, a large size furnace transfers the waste heat, generated by the incineration, to a boiler or the likes to use it for heating water, to drive a power generator while generating steam and to use for heating a room or for hot-water supply. Alternatively, the large size furnace adopts a cogeneration method. However, medium and small size furnaces have been controlled or stopped in use for incineration, because of the understanding of that waste heat is emitted with exhaust gas and it is the cause of the warmth-oriented phenomenon and the air pollution such as the emission of dioxin.
However, if the large size furnace incinerates all wastes, it is not effective and causes inconvenience in daily disposal activity. Furthermore, the medium and small size furnaces require a heating equipment being capable of controlling bad influences of exhaust gas due to atmospheric discharge of noxious substances.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a heating furnace, which can be used as medium and small size incinerators, is capable of controlling air pollution by using waste heat effectively and does not require large size equipment.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a heating furnace comprises: a first opening for inserting disposal material; a second opening communicating with a furnace body being capable of heating the disposal material; a heat flow passage formed between the first opening and the second opening; and a heating tube having receiving means, the receiving means receiving the disposal material into the heat flow passage and at the same time dropping the disposal material into the furnace body during the rotation, wherein a motor is connected to the furnace body to obtain electric power by heat generated from the furnace body.
According to the above construction, the plural receiving means in the heating tube makes the disposal material stay in the heating tube for a long time, and thereby the disposal material is heated, dried or carbonated. Therefore, a large quantity of disposal material such as garbage containing lots of water can be treated effectively in a high speed and in a high temperature by heating and electric power can be obtained from waste heat generated from the heating furnace. The electric power, by using a power generator, is provided to a heating element treating exhaust gas by heating and the decomposition of noxious ingredients of exhaust gas is accelerated effectively. The noxious ingredients can be mollified in virulence or become harmless. As the motor, for example, an external combustion engine being capable of converting the reciprocating motion of a piston into the rotary motion or capable of bleeding the reciprocating motion by receiving waste heat can be used.
As the result, the heating furnace can be used for not only a large size incinerator but also a medium and small size incinerators, control the air pollution effectively using waste heat generated from the heating furnace and provide the heating furnace not requiring large size equipment.
It is preferable that a second heating furnace is connected to the downstream part of the heating tube and additional motor is provided to the downstream part of the second heating furnace to obtain electric power by heat generated from the second heating furnace.
According to the above, through the second heating furnace, exhaust gas can be mollified in virulence or become harmless, use waste heat generated from the second heating furnace as power source, and treat the disposal material more effectively.
Furthermore, in another aspect of the present invention, the heating furnace comprises: a first opening for inserting disposal material; a second opening communicating with a furnace body being capable of heating the disposal material; a heat flow passage formed between the first opening and the second opening; and a heating tube having receiving means, the receiving means receiving the disposal material into the heat flow passage and at the same time dropping the disposal material into the furnace body during the rotation, wherein a second heating furnace is connected to the downstream part of the heating tube and a motor provided to the downstream part of the second heating furnace to obtain electric power by heat generated from the second heating furnace.
According to the above construction, by the operation of the motor mounted at the downstream part of the second heating furnace, the electric power can be provided to the heating element treating exhaust gas, and thereby the decomposition treatment of the noxious ingredients of exhaust gas is facilitated and the noxious ingredients of exhaust gas can be mollified in virulence or become harmless.
As the result, the heating furnace according to the present invention can be used for not only a large size incinerator but also medium and small size incinerators, control the air pollution by effectively using waste heat generated from the incinerator, and provide a heating furnace not requiring a large size equipment.
It is preferable that the second heating furnace is heated by current source, the motor serves as a power generator, and the electric power obtained from the power generator is used for current source of the second heating furnace.
According to the above construction, as oil is not used when exhaust gas generated from the body or the heating tube is decomposed by heating, there is no noxious gas from the fuel, the power expenses for the second heating furnace can be considerably reduced and the running cost of the heating furnace can be reduced.
It is preferable that the plural receiving means are arranged inside a housing of the heating tube in zigzag in the vertical direction.
According to the above construction, as the plural receiving means are arranged in the housing vertically in a zigzag form, a wider space between the inner wall surface of the housing and the receiving means can be secured. Therefore, the heat inflow path can be secured sufficiently and the disposal material such as garbage containing lots of water can be effectively treated in large quantities and in a rapid speed.
When the heating element of the second heating furnace is charged with electricity, exhaust gas inserted flown into the heating furnace is heated to the temperature over 1300 degrees.
According to the above construction, as oil is not used when exhaust gas generated from the body or the heating tube is decomposed by heating, there is no noxious gas from the fuel, and as the inside of the heating furnace is heated to the temperature over 1300 degrees, not only noxious gas such as [xe2x80x9cNox,Soxxe2x80x9d] NOx,SOx, HCl,HCN and others but also dioxin can be decomposed surely to be harmless, so that gas generated from the heating furnace can be cleaned. Moreover, it is preferable that the furnace is heated to the temperature over 1,350 degrees by the heating element. Therefore, the noxious gas can be decomposed rapidly, the treatment speed can be improved and innoxiousness of gas can be facilitated.
To achieve the above object, in a further aspect, the heating furnace comprises: a furnace body being capable of heating disposal material; a first opening for inserting disposal material into the furnace body; a second opening communicating with the furnace body; and a second heating furnace disposed at the downstream part of the second opening, the second heating furnace being capable of decomposing noxious substance of exhaust gas by heating, wherein a motor is connected at one or both sides of the furnace body or the second heating furnace to obtain electric power by heat generated from one or both sides of the furnace body or the second heating furnace.
According to the above construction, the heating furnace can be used as medium and small size incinerators and electric power can be obtained by waste heat generated from one or both sides of the body or the second heating furnace. The electric power, by using in the power generator, can be provided to the heating element treating exhaust gas by heating, and thereby the noxious ingredients of exhaust gas can be decomposed effectively and rapidly and mollified in virulence or become harmless. Furthermore, the electric power can be effectively used as various power sources to reduce the running cost of the heating furnace.